El Baile
by Myriamj
Summary: Historia que transcurre en el último año de colegio de Helga. Como un secreto compartido es revelado a la luz pública.


**El Baile**

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold. Sino, ya habría sacado a la luz a "The Jungle Movie". Y escribiría mucho mejor

La rubia pareja se detuvo ante las puertas cerradas del gimnasio. Iban vestidos como una pareja de tango, y llevaban máscaras en sus rostros; sólo podía verse la expresión de sus ojos. A través de las puertas, se escuchaba la música que reinaba en la fiesta.

Era la "Fiesta Pre-Graduación"; en realidad era una fiesta para conseguir fondos para ayudar a una profesora del colegio, con concursos y presentaciones de distintos bailes, pero los alumnos del último año lo habían considerado una fiesta preliminar de la fiesta de graduación, y se habían preparado en consecuencia. Después de todo, faltaba menos de un mes para terminar las clases, específicamente tres semanas, y luego de eso, vendría la graduación.

Al mirar las puertas, instintivamente se tomaron de las manos.

"¿Lista?" – preguntó amablemente el chico de 17 años.

"Lista, cabeza de balón"- dijo seriamente la muchacha, mirando hacia las puertas. Su mirada se dulcificó cuando miró a su compañero y le preguntó – "¿y tú?"

"Bueno… yo… este" –la voz del chico parecía temblar; la rubia lo miró con ojos preocupados- "estoy listo para lo que sea" –terminó con firmeza. La rubia se relajó.

"Jaja, muy gracioso Arnoldo"- la chica le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

De pronto, escucharon que la música se interrumpía; parecía que alguien hablaba por micrófono.

"Es nuestra señal" –dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

"Bien, será la hora de la verdad… otra vez" –dijo con cierto nerviosismo el rubio, y se adelantó a abrir la puerta.

"¡Espera!" –dijo ella. Él la miró con ansiedad. La persona que hablaba parecía haber dejado el micrófono y empezó a sonar unas notas de un viejo acordeón, preludio de un tango.

"Ahora sí".

Entonces, entraron con paso firme a bailar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las luces habían bajado su luminosidad y un foco central iluminó por completo la pareja que acababa de entrar a la fiesta. Llevaban máscaras e iban muy bien vestidos. Era la presentación del Tango, y los bailarines habían pedido reserva de sus nombres. Bailaban realmente bien, eran muy buenos, se podía ver toda la química y pasión entre ellos. Y la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran comenzó a surgir entre los estudiantes, mientras miraban asombrados a los bailarines.

"Bien, ese es Arnold. Como Helga dice, es imposible no reconocer esa cabeza oblonga" – Rhonda comentó con cierta sorna a Nadine, que estaba junto a ella.

"Vaya, pero si es Helga. Se ve increíble, apenas la conocí por su estatura… ¿pero con quién podrá estar bailando?"- comentó Stinky por su parte a su grupo de amigos.

"¿no se ve lindo bailando con Helga?" –le preguntó Sheena a Nadine y Rhonda.

"No, no puede ser Helga. Helga y Arnold se odian" –dijo Rhonda – "Es casi una ley de la naturaleza".

"Humm, se parece a Arnold… a lo mejor es Arnie, su raro primo" –señaló Sid a Stinky.

"Pero Arnie vino con Lila" –señaló Harold. Arnie lucía su mirada aburrida junto a una brillante Lila.

Los comentarios seguían, mientras Curly reía a carcajadas cada cierto tiempo, por detalles que sólo él veía. Y la pareja de tango bailaba como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

Rhonda miró a la pista. ¿Y si en verdad fuese Helga bailando con Arnold? Tal vez por alguna apuesta tonta… no, no podía ser.

Rhonda era la chica más popular de la escuela, prácticamente era un secreto a voces que saldría elegida la reina de la graduación. Todas las chicas deseaban pertenecer a su selecto grupo de amigas, todos los chicos deseaban tener alguna oportunidad con ella. Excepto dos personas, que le hacían una suerte de contrapeso. Cualquier poder que ella pudiera tener sobre sus compañeros de escuela, palidecía con la influencia oculta que esos dos tenían.

Arnold siempre había sido a quien habían acudido en busca de consejos cuando niños, y de grandes, la situación no había cambiado mucho. Rhonda se mordía el labio pensando en la cantidad de chismes que Arnold conocería y que ella probablemente jamás sabría, porque él jamás los contaría. Cierto, había cambiado. Una vez que había tenido un problema, una amiga (que ya no lo era) le recomendó que hablara con él. "No necesito que me recuerde que debo hacer lo correcto", había respondido. Esa persona la miró con curiosidad. "Arnold nunca dice que debes hacer… en general, sólo escucha y te ayuda a aclarar las ideas". Eso le había quedado dando vueltas. Pero Arnold siempre cultivó un perfil bajo, ser un miembro más del proyecto de mediación escolar era lo más llamativo que había hecho en toda la secundaria. Y aún así, tenía la certeza que mucha gente acudía a él a contarle sus problemas, incluso profesores… él era uno de los poderes ocultos de la escuela, aunque no lo demostrara.

El otro poder oculto era Helga. Confrontacional, mordaz, aguda, inspiraba respeto sin necesidad de sus puños. Rhonda miró a la pareja de tango. Helga hacía mucho que no acosaba a nadie. De hecho, era irónica, pero aparte de generar debate y discusiones, y poner en aprietos de vez en cuando a algún pedante, era raro que usara su lengua en contra de alguien. El respeto tenía que venir de otro lado. También se enteró por casualidad, algunos años atrás. Alguien hablaba de La Santa. "¿cómo lo hiciste para pasar el examen?", "no sé lo digas a nadie, pero La Santa me ayudó", "¿Santa Helga? ¿te pasó las respuestas?", "no… mira, no se lo digas a nadie, fue la experiencia más loca de mi vida, pero me ayudó a obligarme a estudiar…incluso ahora me juntaré los viernes en un grupo de estudio", "eso suena…increíble". Rhonda no podía imaginar qué rayos habría hecho Helga para que alguien dijera que había vivido la experiencia más loca de su vida y que lo había obligado a estudiar. Y mantuviera el secreto. Y menos para que la llamaran "La Santa". Pero tuvo oportunidad de ver otra escena. En mitad del segundo año de secundaria, Helga enfrentó al mariscal de campo, por un niño que corrió hacia ella pidiéndole ayuda: había derramado su almuerzo sin querer sobre el deportista. Helga se puso delante del niño, y de pronto, tras Helga, se fueron formando casi todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Rhonda, que estaba mirando desde una esquina, vio asombrada la cara que ponía el mariscal. También observó que otros estudiantes, parecían moverse rumbo a apoyar a Helga. ¿Por qué había defendido a ese niño? ¿Y por qué los demás la habían apoyado? No podía ser porque Helga les gustaba. ¿Todos ellos le debían algún tipo de favor? ¿Helga había crecido para ser algún tipo de mafioso? Pero nunca pudo responder a eso; Helga también cultivaba un perfil tan bajo como fuera posible para ella. El otro rumor que corría era que presidía el desconocido club de Literatura del colegio, autodenominado "Anónimos". Y le hacían honor a su nombre; los miembros jamás se presentaban en público, pese a algunos premios que habían ganado; el profesor de Literatura los recibía en su nombre con una gran sonrisa.

Rhonda miró a la pareja de tango. Habían dado vueltas, recorrido la pista, entrelazado las piernas…casi podía asegurar que se estaban riendo mientras bailaban. Se habían expuestos al límite de lo artístico y lo erótico (la mano de ¿Arnold? realmente estaba al borde de la cintura), pero aún sus caras estaban ocultas. La pieza llegaba a su fin. ¿Serían tan melodramáticos de sacarse las máscaras al terminar?, ¿estarían tan avergonzados que se irían corriendo sin revelar su identidad?

Rhonda escuchó los últimos compases, cuando en perfecta sincronía, las máscaras volaron con la nota final. Arnold había botado la máscara de Helga, y Helga la de Arnold.

"¡Mierda!" –se le escapó a Rhonda de los labios.

Arnold y Helga se miraron sonriendo, se besaron, y luego salieron corriendo del salón.


End file.
